wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zemsta (Fredro)/Akt IV
Sala w domu Cześnika. - Oprócz drzwi bocznych jedne większe w głębi, po prawej stronie, do kaplicy. Stoły po obu stronach; na stole po prawej stronie kałamarz i co trzeba do pisania; butelka i parę kieliszków. - W głębi przybijają girlandy. Scena I Cześnik, Dyndalski Przy podniesieniu kurtyny Dyndalski stoi przy siedzącym Cześniku trzymając dwie karabele, trzecią Cześnik ogląda podczas pierwszych wierszy; w głębi Śmigalski i Perełka. CZEŚNIK trzymając karabelę :No, Śmigalski! czas przyspiesza, :Dalej, dalej na deresza; :Iwitacją nieś piorunem :I spełń gładko me rozkazy. :Powtórz wszystkim po trzy razy, :Że na jutro ja, pan młody, :Rozumiesz? - no! ruszaj z Bogiem. Śmigalski odchodzi. Po krótkim milczeniu :Hej, Perełka! Waść mi jutro :Nie zaglądaj do blaszanki, :Bobym waści przypiekł grzanki. :Jutro sztukę pokaż światu; :Nie żałować, mocium panie, :Cynamonu i muszkatu, :I wszelkiego aromatu, :Aby było, jak należy. :Masz do ryby szafran świeży :I bakalii po dostatku - :Niechże będzie dobrze, bratku. PEREŁKA :Jakaż cyfra, jaśnie panie, :Na pośrodku stołu stanie? CZEŚNIK :M.H. - M.H. - Maciej, Hanna; :W górze serca, w dole VIVAT, :A z konceptem wszystko wszędzie. PEREŁKA :Jaśnie panie dobrze będzie. :Na znak odchodzi. CZEŚNIK po krótkim milczeniu, oglądając karabelę Rejent siedzi jak lis w jamie, :Skąd wykurzyć ciężka praca; :Lecz wyciągnie moje ramię, :Jeśli jakie, mocium panie, :Korowody robić zechce. DYNDALSKI :Ba! - bo kto bądź, nieuroku, :Z jaśnie panem w szranki stanie, :Tego wcześnie coś w nos łechce. CZEŚNIK oddając jednę, a biorąc drugą karabelę :A łechtliwej diable skóry :Ci z palestry ichmościowie; :Nie dotrzyma żaden kroku, :Chociaż wyjdzie czasem który. DYNDALSKI :Ba! CZEŚNIK dobywając szabli :He, he, he! Pani barska! :Pod Słonimem, Podhajcami, :Berdyczowem, Łomazami :Dobrze mi się wysłużyła. :Inna też to sprawa była: :Młódź acz dzielna, w boju dziarska, :Tak jak w poczet Bóg nas kładzie. :Ale teraz to się staje, :Że od kury mędrsze jaje. po krótkim milczeniu :Tęga głownia, mocium panie, :Lecz demeszkę przecie wolę. odmieniwszy szabli :Ej, to śmiga! - jakby wrosłą. :Niejednego ona posła :Wykrzesała z kandydata; :Niejednemu pro memoria :Gdzieś przy uchu napisała: machając :"Jak się wznosi, ledwie błyśnie - :Oddaj się Bogu, jak świśnie!" Scena II Cześnik, Papkin Dyndalski pomógłszy przypasać karabelę Cześnikowi, odchodzi w drzwi lewe. CZEŚNIK :Jesteś przecie... PAPKIN kapelusz na bakier, ale włosy i suknie trochę w nieładzie :Z suchym gardłem - :Pozwól kapkę. To mi sprawa! nalewa sobie i pije :Aż mu urósł na trzy piędzie. CZEŚNIK :Toż to teraz pływać będzie! PAPKIN :Lecz ten Rejent - sztuczka żwawa, :I szatańska przy tym postać. :Omal, omal, żem nie musiał :Artemizy z pochew dostać; :Lecz się bałem, mówiąc szczerze, :Bo jak zwącha moje ramię, :Czart ja chyba zdzierży w mierze. CZEŚNIK :Jak ten nequam ostro kłamie! - :Lecz cóż Rejent? będęż wiedzieć? PAPKIN :Przyjął grzecznie, prosił siedzieć, :Dodał wina, zieleniaka... CZEŚNIK jakby do siebie :Otruł pewnie. PAPKIN :Jak to? co to?... :Nie, nie... PAPKIN :Ale... CZEŚNIK :I cóż daléj? PAPKIN :Otruł, mówisz. CZEŚNIK :Z tą niecnotą :Nie ma żartu, mocium panie. PAPKIN :Mnie bez tego... coś tu pali. CZEŚNIK :Jakże przyjął me wyzwanie? :Cóż? :Milczenie :A tam co? Głuchoniemy? Papkin osłupiały, nie patrząc się, oddaje listy. '' :Aha! Z listu się dowiemy. ''czyta :Co, co, co, co! prędko :co, co, co, co! każdym krokiem krzyczy "co!", jakby nie mógł słów znaleźć. Papkin cofa się aż za stolik, po lewej stronie stojący. :Co, co, co, co! PAPKIN :To, to, to, to. CZEŚNIK :Podstolina... PAPKIN płaczliwie sens kończąc :Nam skrewiła. CZEŚNIK :Do Rejenta... PAPKIN jak wyżej :Zabłądziła. CZEŚNIK :Do Rejenta... do Rejenta?... :I chce... chce pójść... PAPKIN truchlejąc :Za Wacława. :I tyś milczał, ćmo przekleta!... :Ale krótka będzie sprawa... :O płci zdrada! czci niewarta! :Obyś była jak ta karta :W moim ręku teraz cała... mnąc list :Tak, tu... PAPKIN wpadając w mowę, na stronie :Z pyszna by się miała! CZEŚNIK :Utarłbym cię w proch z kretesem. :Ale czasu nie chcę tracić :Do weselnej sarabandy :Muszę skrzypka im zapłacić, :Niech im zagra - a od ucha, :Aż się Rejent w kółko zwinie! :Pozna szlachcic po festynie, :Jak się panu w kasze dmucha! :Hola, ciury! Hej, dworzanie! :Dalej za mną mocium panie! Wychodzi środkowymi drzwiami. Scena III Papkin, później Dyndalski PAPKIN :Tu coś boli... O! Aj!... Piecze... :Ach, to wino! takie męty! :O zbrodniarzu! O, przeklęty :Taką piękną niszczysz różę! Dyndalski wychodzi z drzwi lewych :Ach, Dyndalsiu! cny człowiecze! :Ach, powiedzcie, czy być może?... DYNDALSKI :Co - czy może? PAPKIN :Że ta żmija, :Ten w Rejenta czart wcielony :Dziś trucizną mnie zabija? DYNDALSKI :Ej, gdzie znowu! PAPKIN :Nie wierzycie? DYNDALSKI :Kto by się tam i łakomił :Na waszmości nędzne życie! PAPKIN :Nic nie będzie zatem złego? DYNDALSKI :Ej, nie. PAPKIN :Cześnik mówił przecie... DYNDALSKI :Ha, to znowu co innego... :Jaśnie panu wszystko w świecie :Tak jest znane, jakby komu, :Mój paniczu, w własnym domu. :Otruł!... proszę!... co za psota! PAPKIN :Jakaż wasza teraz rada? :Robić, począc co wypada? DYNDALSKI :Ha! zażywa :Po księdza posłać trzeba. wchodząc w drzwi środkowe :Proszę, proszę, to niecnota! Scena IV PAPKIN rzucając się na krzesło :Umrzeć, umrzeć, wielkie nieba! po krótkim milczeniu :Jam go beształ, mieszał z błotem, :On traktament miał dać potem; :I ten pośpiech jego wielki, :Z jakim wziął się do butelki, :Z jakim nalał lampkę całą, :Jeszcze że mi było mało!... :Tak, połknąłem, mam truciznę. :Już się z tego nie wyśliznę, :Więc testament mój ułożę... z płaczem nie przesadzonym :Potem kupię wieczne łoże, :Potem pogrzeb swój zapłacę... :Potem... requiescat in pace Papkin, ocierając często z łez oczy, pisze czas jakiś. '' Scena V ''Papkin, Cześnik, Dyndalski CZEŚNIK :Hola, hola, nie tak zrobię - :Wszystko to są z mydła banki; :Lepszą zemstę przysposobię, :Ale trzeba zażyć z mańki. :Bylem syna dostał w siatkę, :Mam na niego dobrą klatkę; :A tatulem się nie straszę, potem o tym... do Papkina :Puszczaj, wasze. PAPKIN nie oglądając się :Ja testament teraz piszę. CZEŚNIK :Niechże o tym już nie słyszę, :Bo do czubków odwieżć każę. PAPKIN wstając :Czy tak? - do siebie :Zaraz legat zmażę. Papkin przenosi się do stolika po lewj stronie będącego. '' '''CZEŚNIK' do Dyndalskiego :Siadaj, waść, tu - zmaczaj pióro, :Będziesz pisał po mym słowie. DYNDALSKI :Stawiam tytle niezbyt skoro. CZEŚNIK :Właśnie babskiej trzeba ręki. :Życie w zakład: gaszka złowię; :Dobrze będzie. DYNDALSKI :Bogu dzięki! CZEŚNIK :Teraz trzeba pisac właśnie - :Jakby Klara do Wacława... DYNDALSKI :O! o! CZEŚNIK :No, cóż - "o! o!"? DYNDALSKI podnosząc się :Jaśnie :Panie, wszak to despekt dla niej. CZEŚNIK :Co się waszeć o to pyta. :Maczaj pióro, pisz, i kwita. Dyndalski siada wyprostowany na brzeżku krzesła i macza pióro. Papkin w ciągu tej sceny pisze. Czasem wstaje, przechodzi się w głębi, macza pióro u stolika, przy którym Cześnik siedzi, znowu siada '' ''- ciagle płacząc, wszakże bez przesady.'' CZEŚNIK po krótkim myśleniu :Aby udać, trzeba sztuki: :Owe brednie, banialuki, :To miłosne świergotanie... myśli :Jak tu zacząć, mocium panie? DYNDALSKI podnosząc się :Cnym afektem ulubiony... CZEŚNIK :O... o... o... o!... Jak od żony... :A tu trzeba pół, ćwierć słowa; :Ni tak, ni siak niby owa: :"I chciałabym, i boję się". :O! Już wiesz - no! na tym sztuka... :Lecz nie wasci w tym nauka. :Pisz waść... nuci :Zaraz nuci, dyktując :"Bardzo proszę"... pokazując palcem na pismo :Co to jest? DYNDALSKI podnosząc się, jak to za każdym razem, kiedy mówi do Cześnika :B. :To? DYNDALSKI :B duże - :A capite, jasnie panie. CZEŚNIK przez stół patrząc :B? To - kreska, gdzież dwa brzuszki? DYNDALSKI :Jeden w spodzie, drugi w górze. CZEŚNIK dostając okularów :Cóż, u czarta! bierze papier :Tać jest... duże... Tu Papkin nachyla się przez Cześnika, chcąc zmaczać pióro; '' ''ten go odtrąca mówiąc co niżej, potem prowadzi oczyma aż na miejsce: '' :Czy go!... ''Papkin odtrącony odchodzi; przystępując z tyłu do stolika, stąpa na nogę Dyndalskiemu. DYNDALSKI :Ta, bo!... CZEŚNIK przypatrując się pismu :Kto pomyśli, może zgadnie. :No, no - pisz waść, a dokładnie. dyktuje :"Bardzo proszę" ... mocium panie... :Mocium panie... "me wezwanie"... :Mocium panie... "wziąć w sposobie"... :Mocium panie... "wziąć w sposobie, :Jako ufność ku osobie"... :Mocium panie... "waszmość pana, :Która lubo mało znana... :Która lubo mało znana"... pokazując palcem :Cóż to jest? DYNDALSKI podnosząc się :Żyd - jaśnie panie, :Lecz w literę go przerobię. CZEŚNIK :Jak mi jeszcze kropla skapie, :To cię trzepnę tak po łapie, :Aż proformę wspomnisz sobie. - :Czytaj waść... Dyndalski obciera pot aż po karku :No! Jak tam było? DYNDALSKI czyta :I powtarzaj. dyktuje :"Bardzo proszę"... :Moć... :Zatyka sobie usta ręką DYNDALSKI powtarzając napisane :Moć... CZEŚNIK zrywa się :Co moć?... Cóż moć znaczy?... :Z tym hebesem nie pomoże; :Trzeba zrobić to inaczéj. :Nawet lepiej będzie może, :Gdy wyprawię doń pacholę :Z ustną prośbą. Tak, tak wolę. - :Słuchaj! - Idź mi... Ależ, ale! - :Rejentowicz od nikogo :Nie jest u mnie znany wcale... PAPKIN obojętnie :Wszyscy go tu poznać mogą, :Wszak był rano. CZEŚNIK :Co? ów młody? PAPKIN :Nie inaczéj. CZEŚNIK :Na me szkody :W me komnaty ćwik się wkrada, :A ten milczy! nie powiada! PAPKIN obojętnie :Abym milczał, dał to złoto. CZEŚNIK biorąc się za głowę :O dlaboga! Ty niecnoto! PAPKIN :Kto już na pół w grobie stoi, :Twego gniewu się nie boi. rzucając sakiewkę na ziemię :Cóż ten kruszec w takiej porze! CZEŚNIK :Milcz mi, wasze! PAPKIN :Któż go ceni! :Na cóż mi się przydać może? :Chyba tylko do kieszeni. CZEŚNIK :Cicho, cicho, bez hałasu, :Teraz na to nie ma czasu... :Ale jakem szlachcic prawy, :Zdasz mi poczet z twojej sprawy. do Dyndalskiego :Wasze, idź mi, wypraw Rózię, :Niech do Milczka wkraść się stara, :Niech młodemu Wacławowi, :Paniczowi - no, wiesz? - powié, :Że go prosi panna Klara, :By nie mówiąc nic nikomu, :Chciał na chwilę przyjść łaskawie - :Aby nie był wżdy w obawie, :Bo Cześnika nie ma w domu. :No, rozumiesz? DYNDALSKI :Dokumentnie. CZEŚNIK :Sam tymczasem zwiń się skrzętnie: :Kilku ludzi u wyłomu :Postaw w krzakach. - Jeno nogą :Gaszek będzie za granicą, :Łapes capes - niech go chwycą; :A pójśc nie chce - związać mogą. DYNDALSKI :Ależ despekt, jaśnie panie, :Tak postąpić jakby z ciurą. CZEŚNIK :Wasze byłeś, jesteś rurą; :Jak rozkażę, tak się stanie. chce odejść :PAPKIN zastępując drogę :Cześniku... CZEŚNIK :Cóż? PAPKIN podając pióro :Jako świadek... CZEŚNIK :Idź do kata! odchodzi z Dyndalskim w drzwi środkowe PAPKIN sam - powtarzając :"Idź do kata"... :Wdzięcznośc ludzi, wielkość świata - :Każdy siebie ma na względzie, :Póki dobre - cacko, złoto; :Jak zepsute - ruszaj w błoto. Scena VI Papkin, Klara z drzwi prawych PAPKIN :O mych myśli ty bogini! :O ty jedna litościwa! :Pasmo życia jad przerywa, :Ale serce, jakby w skrzyni, :Miłość k?tobie zawsze kryje. KLARA :Cóż się stało? PAPKIN :Już nie żyję. :Byłbym przywiózł krokodyla, :Byłbym zyskał twoję rękę, :Lecz ostatnia przyszła chwila - :Dziś rycerską kończę mękę. KLARA na stronie :Stracił zmysły do ostatka. PAPKIN :Ten testament wręczę tobie; :I zapłakać na mym grobie. czyta, łzy często ocierając :Ja, Józef Papkin, syn mego ojca Jana Papkina... czule :Jana, Jana, - Jan mu było. czyta :Będąc zupełnie zdrów na ciele i umyśle, ale nie mogąc :wiedzieć, kiedy umrę... :Oczywiście. :bo jestem otruty przez rejenta Milczka w lampce wina... :W lampce wina. - :robię ten testament, czyli ostatnie rozporządzenie mojego :ruchomego i nieruchomego majątku. :Nieruchomym rozporządzić nie mogę, bo żadnego nie mam... :Nie mogę... :Ruchomości zaś tak rozdaję: Tej, którąm zawsze kochał, czcił, :szanował i ubóstwiał, JW Klarze Raptusiewiczównie, starościance :zakroczymskiej, daruję angielską gitarę i rzadką kolekcyją motyli, :będącą teraz w zastawie. - Artemizę... :Cześnikowi dać ją chciałem, :Ale teraz przemazałem. :Artemizę dostanie najdzielniejszy rycerz w Europie, pod warunkiem, :aby pomnik postawił na mym grobie. zreszta ruchomości chcę być pochowany. ociera łzy :JW Cześnika zaś i JW Starościankę, jako egzekutorów testamentu, :suplikuję, aby moje wszystkie długi, jakie się tylko pokażą, nie :płacili, gdyż chcę przez to braciom moim różnego stanu i wyznania :zostawic po sobie pamiątkę. - Józef Papkin. :Józef Papkin incognito - :Weź więc - i co tu wyryto, :Niech twa pamięć wiecznie trzyma. Scena VII Papkin, Klara, Wacław z drzwi lewych WACŁAW :Klaro, Klaro, co się dzieje! :Los nas ściga nazbyt srogo - :Wszystkie drogie nam nadzieje :W jednej chwili przepaść mogą. KLARA :Mów ostrożnie. WACŁAW spojrzawszy na Papkina :Zapłacony... :Podstolina w naszym domu - :Bo plan ojca niewzruszony :Ją zaślubić mnie przymusza. KLARA :Przebóg! WACŁAW :A ta podła dusza, :Bez litości i bez sromu, :Nie zważając me wyznania, KLARA :Ach, Wacławie, nie mam władzy :Mówić, radzić w tej potrzebie, :Bo truchleję tu o ciebie. :Ach, ty nie znasz mego stryja! - :W porywczości nie ma granic. WACŁAW :Nie lękaj się nadaremnie - :Komisarza wszak zna we mnie. PAPKIN obojętnie :O, komisarz teraz za nic. WACŁAW :Więc zdradziłeś?... PAPKIN :Powiedziałem. WACŁAW :A, niegodny!... KLARA wstrzymując go :O mój drogi, :Nie powiększaj mojej trwogi. WACŁAW :Niech przynajmniej go ukarzę... KLARA :Śmierć zadajesz twojej Klarze. PAPKIN :Kto już w grobie jedną nogą, :Na tym groźby nic nie mogą. WACŁAW :Co on mówi? KLARA :Próżna zwada - :Uchodź, uchodź, nie trać chwili. PAPKIN :O, i moja taka rada, :Bo się w łaśnie Cześnik sili :Zwabić cie tu w swoje szpony - :Poczt hajduków rozstawiony :Chwyci, zwiąże cię w potrzbie. KLARA :Jeszczeż mało to dla ciebie! WACŁAW :Lecz jak będzie?... KLARA w trwodze :Dziś napiszę. WACŁAW :Dziś wieczorem... KLARA :Hałas słyszę... WACŁAW :To, com mówił... KLARA prosząc :Potem, potem... WACŁAW idąc ku drzwiom lewym :Idę teraz, lecz z powrotem... Scena VIII Klara, Papkin, Wacław, Cześnik, Dyndalski, hajduki z różnych stron CZEŚNIK zastępując w drzwiach lewych :Hola! Hola! mocium panie! :Objechałem jak bartnika. :I cóż złego mi się stanie? :Widzę dużo przeciwnika, :Lecz nie myślcie, że się boję. - do Cześnika :Jeśliś zbójca - masz mię, stoję; :Ale jeśliś człowiek prawy, :Jaka taką daj szablinę - :W Bogu wiara, że nie zginę. CZEŚNIK :Lubię, chłopcze, żeś mi żwawy. :Lecz nie o tym terz mowa, :Daj więc baczność na me słowa: :Rejent wykradł narzeczonę :I chce tobie dać za żonę. :Miałby tryumf w tym sposobie, :Lecz ja umiem radzić sobie - :Lub do turmy pójdziesz na dno, :Gdzie, że siedzisz, ciężko zgadną, :Albo - rękę oddasz Klarze. :A jeżeli Starościanka :Pójść nie zechcve do ołtarza, :Jest tu druga, jej bratanka, :Tej z aciebie pójśc rozkażę. :Tobie żona jakby nimfa, :Podstolinie grochowianka, :Rejentowi tęga fimfa, :A mnie zemsta doskonała - :Tak się skończy sprawa cała. WACŁAW :Ale... CZEŚNIK :Tutaj nie ma ale. WACŁAW :Zaraz... CZEŚNIK :Zaraz - albo wcale... WACŁAW do Klary :Mamyż wierzyć? KLARA :Ha, to wierzmy... do Cześnika :Ślub brać dziś? CZEŚNIK :Dziś Klara obraca się ku Wacławowi jakby o odpowiedź WACŁAW :Ha, więc bierzmy. :Zatem ręk daj dziewicy, :Nie od tego, widzę - ona; :Pleban czeka już w kaplicy - :Dalej żwawo! na stronie :Rejent skona. Odchodzą do kaplicy '' '''PAPKIN' testament w ręku :O fortuno tygrysico! :I trucizna, i wesele - :To za wiele! to za wiele! Odchodzi do kaplicy. Scena IX '''DYNDALSKI' zbierając kawałki swojego pisma :Jak co sobie ubrda w głowie, :To i klinem nie wybije. :Żebym pisał co się zowie, :Jak już długo z Bogiem żyję, :Tegom jeszcze nie powiedział - :Grzechem prezumpcyja taka, :Ale jednak rad bym wiedział, :Czemum dzisiaj zszedł na żaka?... :Co on sobie, tylko proszę, :Mógł do tego B upatrzyć? :Czy brak w kształcie, czy brak w mierze? :Ot - Krzyż Pański, a ja znoszę. Siada i składa kawałki '' Scena X ''Dyndalski, Rejent Rejent wchodzi, oglądając się na wszystkie strony REJENT kładąc rękę na ramieniu Dyndalskiego, który go nie widział :Dobry wieczór, panie bracie. :Cóż to, dżumę w zamku macie? :Żywej duszy... Nie ma komu :Odpowiedzieć: pan czy w domu. DYNDALSKI :Jest, do usług... REJENT :Rzecz ciekawa - :Cześnik wyzwał mnie na rękę, :Acz nie moja to zabawa, :Rzekłem jednak: wola nieba, :Z nią się zawsze zgadzać trzeba. :I wyszedłem, i czekałem, :Tak, czekałem - nadaremnie. :Może wróżył zbyt zuchwale, :Że mu Rejent nie dotrzyma; :Ale Rejent był na dziale, DYNDALSKI :Ej, łaskawy mój Rejencie, :Nie wyzywaj go na cięcie, :Bo jak machnie po pętlicach, :Zdywiduje, jak Bóg Bogiem. GŁOSY w kaplicy :Wiwat, wiwat - państwo młodzi! REJENT :Któż wesele tu obchodzi? DYNDALSKI :Rejentowicz. REJENT jak oparzony :Być nie może! CZEŚNIK za sceną :Hej, Dyndalski! tam do czarta! :Okulbaczyć mi dzianeta! wychodząc :Już kaducznie przeszła czwarta. Scena XI Cześnik, przyszedłszy na przód sceny, postrzega Rejenta ''- staje jak wryty. Rejent kłania się nisko. - Czas milczenia'' ''- oko w oko patrzą. - Cześnik chwyta za szablę, toż samo'' i Rejent. Czas jakiś zastanowienia: Cześnik zdaje się walczyć z sobą. Dyndalski wybiega do kaplicy. CZEŚNIK na stronie :Nie wódź mnie na pokuszenie, :Ojców moich wielki Boże! :Wszak, gdy wstapił w progi moje, :Włos mu z głowy spaść nie może. Odpasuje i rzuca karabelę na stół. Rejent zawiesza czapkę '' ''na rękojeści swojej szabli '' :Czegóż żądasz? '''REJENT' :Mego syna. CZEŚNIK :Ha ha! rozkosz mi jedyna! :Będziesz zadość miał z tej strony - :Ale z żoną czy bez żony? REJENT wstrzymując się :To... za wiele... CZEŚNIK :Tyś mi ukradł moją wdowę, :By ją zmienić na synowę - :Jam zatrzymał twego syna, :By mu sprawić tu wesele; :Masz więc byka za jendyka. Scena XII Ciż sami, Klara, Wacław, Papkin, Dyndalski, dworzanie, kobiety. Wszyscy z bukietami wychodzą z kaplicy. WACŁAW :Ach, mój ojcze! KLARA :Ach, mój stryju, :Niech się skończy ta zawiłość! WACŁAW klękając :Przebacz, ojcze, i wzajemną :Pobłogosław nasza miłość. REJENT :Wstań, serdeńko, i chodź ze mną. Scena XIII Ciż sami, Podstolina PODSTOLINA :Mamże wierzyć co się dzieje? :Wacław z Klarą... REJENT na stronie :Oszaleję! PODSTOLINA :Tak jest, wierzę - już się stało. :Więc wam powiem - i niemało: :Chciałam za mąż pójść czym predzej, :By nie zostać całkiem w nędzy. :Ów majątek zapisany - :Na czas tylko był mi dany, :A w istotnym wiecznym darze :Dziś przypada szczęsnej Klarze. REJENT na stronie :Dwa majątki - kąsek gładki, :Coś stryjowi żal tej gratki. CZEŚNIK na stronie :Zamieniał stryjek :Za siekierkę kijek. PODSTOLINA :Ale przez to dziś nie tracę - :U Rejenta sto tysięcy... KLARA :Nie - ja z mego te zapłacę. Podstolina przechodzi na prawą stronę '' ''Klara do Rejenta :Nie opieraj się już więcej, :Swego gniewu zwalcz ostatki, :Pobłogosław twoje dziatki. :Klęka z Wacławem, któremu podaje prawą rękę REJENT :Niech się dzieje wola nieba, :Z nią się zawsze zgadzac trzeba. Daje krzyżyk i podnosi klęczących '' '''PAPKIN' do Wacława :Mogę przestac na twym słowie? :Ręczysz pewnie za me zdrowie? :na znak potakujacy, do Cześnika :Teraz wzywam waszmośc pana! :Każ nam przynieść roztruchana, :Niech nam zagrzmia i fanfary, :Wypijemy pierwszej pary! Przechodzi na lewą stronę i drze testament '' '''CZEŚNIK' :Niechże będzie dziś wesele :Równie w sercach, jak i w dziele. podając rękę Rejentowi :Mocium panie, z nami zgoda Rejent przyjmuje rękę z niskim ukłonem '''WSZYSCY' :Zgoda! Zgoda! Wacław wstąpiwszy w środek, tak że Klara po jego prawej, podaje rękę Cześnikowi, on zaś ojcu po lewej, i posuwając się na przód sceny: WACŁAW :Tak jest - zgoda, :A Bóg wtedy rękę poda. K O N I E C IV